Warm and wet
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Rachel gets hot and bothered while watching g!p Quinn warm up for soccer practice, so she rushes home and touches herself while watching a solo video that Quinn made just for her. Only to get caught by her girlfriend in the process.


As soon as Rachel got home, she rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom, quickly stripping down to only her panties as soon as she closed the door. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on, then opened the video of Quinn masturbating as soon as she got home from soccer practice. Her pussy twitched as soon as she saw her girlfriend's naked lower half, her majestic cock rock hard and resting above her abs. It was a video she repeatedly watched when she and Quinn couldn't have some alone time.

Her dads weren't home for the day and Quinn promised that she would come over after soccer practice, but Rachel couldn't help herself. She made the mistake of watching Quinn's warm-ups and the sweat trickling down her face and it got her all riled up because her girlfriend was so hot and sexy out on the field. One time, she followed Quinn into the girls' locker room right after a game and they both started making out heavily against the rows of lockers as soon as all the other members of the team finished showering and changing.

They had both quickly taken off all their clothes and proceeded to have sex on the benches. Quinn had pounded relentlessly into her pussy, reaming her tight pussy hole open with her thick cock and filled her up with her sperm. It was one of the best orgasms she had, and her pussy squirted copious amounts of girl cum that soaked Quinn's cock and dripped down on the benches and the floor.

And then they showered together, with Quinn running her hands all over her body while she slipped her cock inside her and fucked her tight pussy again until they were both shaking hard from their orgasms.

It was one of her favorite memories of their sexcapades, and just thinking about it made her pussy drip and drenched her panties to ruin.

" _See how hard my dick is for you, Rachel? Fuck, just thinking of your tight little pussy gets me so hard."_

Rachel shuddered as she watched Quinn grip the base of her stiff pole and waved it around in front of her. Slowly, Quinn started stroking her cock, her quiet groans spilling out of the speakers of Rachel's laptop. Biting her lip, Rachel set the laptop beside her and lay down on her side to face the screen.

" _Fuck, yeah! You just love it when I jerk off for you, don't you? You love it when I put on a show just for you…"_

Rachel whimpered and kneaded her breasts with one hand while she slipped the other inside her drenched panties. Using her index finger, she stroked her slit and traced her pussy lips. She kept a hot eye on the screen, watching Quinn pump her thick and veiny shaft in a leisurely manner. The slick sounds filled her ears, her pussy dripping by this point.

" _God, I just want to shove my cock inside your warm pussy, Rach. It'll be so tight and hot around me, stretching out just. For. Me."_ Quinn enunciated each word with a harsh thrust of her hips into her fist. Rachel whined and rubbed her pussy faster, imagining that it was the head of Quinn's cock pleasuring her. _"Oh, yeah. Are you rubbing your slutty pussy, Rachel? Is your pussy hole begging for my dick to ream it open?"_

"Yes!" Rachel called out and palmed and squeezed her pussy underneath her panties, twisting and rolling her nipples while she watched Quinn fist her cock. She wished that she could see Quinn's face and watch how her eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted while she groaned.

Quinn beat her cock faster, the slick sounds filling Rachel's ears and driving her wild with lust and need. She imagined her girlfriend's dick prodding her pussy hole wide open, pounding her and hitting the innermost parts of her leaking pussy. Moaning loudly, she ground faster against her hand, mashing her clit with her palm as her hips rose off the bed.

Too caught up with masturbating to her girlfriend's video and listening to her filthy talk, Rachel didn't hear the beep of Quinn's car and the footsteps that padded against the stairs of her home. Whining loudly, she licked her lips at the sight of Quinn roughly beating her cock with her fist, her pussy begging to be stuffed with that deliciously thick rod.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Rachel jolted from her lust-induced reverie and stared wide-eyed at Quinn, hand still stuffed inside her panties. Quinn looked equal parts amused and turned on, her hazel eyes dark and lips curled into a small frown.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaked and quickly pulled out her hand, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Was there really a need for you to be touching that slutty pussy when you knew that I was coming over?" Quinn shook her head in mock disappointment as she sauntered towards her guilt-ridden girlfriend. Rachel cast her gaze down towards the noticeable bulge in Quinn's shorts, which had been the object of her fantasies ever since she watched Quinn warming up. Her hand itched to slip back inside her panties and feel how hot her pussy was.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Thinking about your big cock just gets me so _horny_ ," Rachel flushed, her cheeks warm as she closed the lid of her laptop.

"You're really horny, aren't you? You couldn't wait for me to come here after practice to show you the real thing that you had to watch a video of me jacking off because you _wanted_ my cock so much," Quinn husked and stripped down to her loose boxers, the bulge of her hardening cock completely visible to Rachel.

Rachel moaned and nodded vigorously, squirming uncomfortably as her soaked panties clung to her dripping pussy. Quinn clucked her tongue and casually palmed the bulge in her boxers, making Rachel drool.

"Do you want to touch my cock, Rachel? Maybe even suck on it and play with my balls?" Quinn asked nonchalantly, as though she were asking for the time instead of asking if her girlfriend wanted to blow her cock.

"Yes, Quinn! Please let me suck your cock," Rachel pouted, brown eyes wide and pleading. She didn't care if Quinn's cock was in her mouth or in her pussy, just as long as she could get to see that thick and fleshy meat.

But Quinn had other ideas.

"No. Put that video back on and finish what you started. You're not going to touch my cock until you let that pussy squirt," Quinn said firmly, causing Rachel to whine helplessly.

Her pussy was aching to be pounded by Quinn's cock, and for it to be so close yet so far just because she couldn't control her hormones made her regret her decision not to wait. But so long as she could get a taste and a beating from that delicious cock, then she would follow what Quinn wanted.

"Peel off those panties, baby. Let me see that hot pussy," Quinn commanded, and Rachel couldn't pull down her panties fast enough. She flung it away, only to be caught by Quinn. "Now, spread your legs and masturbate to my video."

Rachel whimpered and opened her laptop again and resumed the video. She desperately rubbed her pussy, alternating between watching the video and her flesh and bones girlfriend rubbing the tip of her cock against the crotch of her panties. The sight made her moan gutturally, and she thrust two fingers inside her tight pussy hole.

"Nngh, yeah! Finger that warm pussy, baby!" Quinn groaned, sniffing Rachel's panties while she stroked the whole length of her shaft.

Rachel switched her attention to her girlfriend, roughly thrusting her fingers inside her sopping wet pussy, loud moans tearing through her lips. The filthy talk coming from both the video and Quinn made her pussy leak out more juices, and she rolled her hips to grind against her hand.

She curled and twisted her fingers, gasping sharply as she finally came, her pussy squirting out girl cum and her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Quinn stood close to her and dropped her panties, jacking off more furiously. Rachel reached out to touch the tip of Quinn's cock, beaming when the blonde didn't pull away.

"Where do you want my cum, baby? On your pussy? Or your breasts?" Quinn husked, pupils blown and lips parted in ragged breaths.

"On my breasts, baby!"

Quinn groaned and threw her head back, thick ropes of white cum spurting out of her cock and spilling on Rachel's stomach and chest. Rachel moaned at the warm sensation against her skin and swiped her finger across her girlfriend's creamy white cum. Staring at Quinn, Rachel licked off her cum, swirling her tongue and sucking on her fingers.

"Fuck," Quinn's cock twitched at the lustful sight.

Rachel grinned and wiped off all of Quinn's cum, her pussy still throbbing with need. Quinn chuckled and carefully set aside Rachel's laptop, then crawled onto the bed.

"C'mere," Rachel giggled, and Quinn settled herself in between the brunette's open legs. "You were so sexy smelling my panties while jacking off."

"What can I say? You smell really good," Quinn smirked.

"Mmm, but I want to feel your dick slide in my pussy now." Rachel grabbed Quinn's cock and positioned it above her pussy hole. "Want to feel it stretching out my tight pussy hole and rubbing against me, baby…"

"Not like this," Quinn shook her head and lay down on her back. "Sit on my lap and face the other way."

Rachel shuddered and got to position, her back molding against Quinn's front. Quinn slammed her dick inside of her, and she screamed in surprise. She gasped and let her pussy be pounded by her girlfriend's hot cock, body going limp as the pleasure took over her. Her pussy hole stretched wide open, and Quinn grunted as she set a rough pace in beating her pussy.

Quinn massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples, grazing her teeth against her skin as she fucked her harder. Rachel squeezed her pussy muscles, keeping a tight hold on Quinn's rock hard shaft and massaging it.

"Fuck, your pussy is so warm! It's so wet for me, isn't it?" Quinn grunted, jackhammering into Rachel's sopping pussy.

"Mmm, yes! My p-pussy's warm and wet for you, Quinn! Oh! AH!" Rachel screamed, with Quinn licking her neck and palming her breasts.

Sex with Quinn was always good, and the rough fucking always got her pussy leaking. Her pussy twitched around Quinn's cock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was pounded thoroughly. Quinn grunted, and Rachel moaned louder with each harsh thrust.

"I'm gonna cum, baby!" Quinn gasped, her hips jerking and cock pulsing inside her dripping pussy.

"Nngh! Cum in me, Quinn! I want your sperm in my pussy so badly," Rachel whimpered, desperately thrusting back against her girlfriend's hot cock.

She moaned in ecstasy as she felt Quinn's hot sperm unload inside her pussy, the warm sensation triggering her own orgasm. Quinn's pace slowed down until every last drop of her cum spilled inside her warm pussy, and she moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend's sperm sliding out of her pussy.

"That's so fucking hot," Quinn sighed, laying slack underneath Rachel.

Rachel smiled and rolled over to her back, their combined cum pooling on the sheets. Still, her pussy ached for more pounding from Quinn's cock. And when she saw that Quinn's dick was still hard, she licked her lips and spread her legs as far as they would go.

Just one more time, then she would let Quinn's cock and her pussy rest.

"Want more?" Quinn husked, slowly stroking her cock from the base to its tip.

"Yes," Rachel sighed. "Beat my pussy one more time, baby."

Quinn moaned and rubbed the tip of her dick between Rachel's plump pussy lips, gathering its wetness before sliding in one more time. Rachel moaned at the sensation of having her pussy stuffed with cock, a blissful expression on her face as Quinn started thrusting inside of her hot pussy.

"Oh, yeah. I love your pussy so much. It's so warm and wet and tight for my big dick," Quinn breathed out as she pumped her hips.

Rachel groaned in agreement and reached down between her legs to stroke her clit. She could feel the whole of Quinn's cock rubbing deliciously against her pussy walls, the slick sounds of her pussy fueling her desire.

"Your big cock makes my pussy feel so good… Stretching me out and making all these slutty noises," Rachel moaned out, running her hands through Quinn's hair. "Faster, baby!"

Quinn moaned and snapped her hips, and Rachel let out a shriek of surprise. She melted against the mattress as she succumbed to Quinn's rough fucking, her upper body pushed forward by the force of her girlfriend's thrusts. The only sounds she could hear were Quinn's loud groans and the wet suctioning sounds of her pussy, along with her loud and blissful moans.

The sheets glided against her skin, and she focused on Quinn's uneven breathing and the way she was nailed into the mattress. Her thighs trembled and her pussy twitched as she tried to hold in her impending orgasm, but the sexy sounds that her girlfriend made didn't help the matter at all. Finally, she decided to let go, a sharp scream leaving her lips as cum gushed out of her pussy.

Quinn gasped and came, spilling her seed inside her milking pussy. Rachel sighed and moaned, her legs feeling like jelly as Quinn pulled out her softening cock. Quinn's sperm leaked out of her pussy hole, and she clenched her legs together to prevent any more from oozing out, wanting to keep her girlfriend's cum inside her warm pussy.

"I really shouldn't watch your soccer practice if I don't want to get so horny," Rachel mumbled exhaustedly as she curled up against Quinn.

"Your fault, not mine," Quinn laughed, and Rachel smiled sleepily as strong and slender arms wrapped around her waist. "Thanks for keeping your pussy warm and wet for me."

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn softly.

"Anytime, Quinn, baby. Anytime."


End file.
